Reboot
by Railen
Summary: Summary: my season two of Code Lyoko with two OC’s. A mysterious boy joins kadic. Xana seems to have a secret weapon. Aelita will be forced to choose. Will our team be able to defeat the new threat? Some pairing included.
1. Chapter one: awakening

**Chapter one: awakening**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any blah blah blah around it. You know that, right? RIGHT?!**

**Claimer: I do own the plot of this story and the two other characters.**

**Author's note: My first long story, divided in episodes. This being episode 0 as the prologue of it. My version of season two, with a lot of changes.**

**Note 2: I'm working on writing longer chapters.**

**Note 3: I'm changing loads of things.. Account, stories, titles, other stuff, …**

**Dedicated to: Weapon, since I could use your episode-divide-thing, thanks.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**?'s pov**

An electric shock flew through my body and I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes, wondering where I was – only to find nothing but darkness. Not the slightest bit of light anywhere. Was I blind? I tried to move an arm or a leg, but I couldn't. Was I paralysed as well?

"_No, you're not. Not blind, nor paralysed."_

I blinked in surprised. Not that it mattered, everything was still black. "Who's there?"

"_I am."_

"Who is 'I'?"

"_You are."_

"What, are you me?"

"_No."_

"But you just said - …"

"_No, I didn't. You asked who YOU were. You are you. I'm not you."_

"Then who are you?"

"_Why do you ask? You know already."_

"I do?"

"_Yes, you do."_

"I don't remember that."

"_You don't?"_

"No."

"_Then what DO you remember?"_

"Nothing actually."

"_Nothing at all? Do you know who you are?"_

"No."

"_How come?"_

"I don't know." Suddenly I felt another shock, more like an earthquake this time. A pulsation across the ground. It felt familiar. "What was that?"

"_You don't remember that either?"_

"No."

"_Let me explain it to you."_

"Who says I can trust you? You still didn't tell me who you are. Maybe you're not even real."

"_Correction: I am real, just not in the way you think."_

"I don't think anything about it."

"_How can I be 'not real' to you?"_

"Just a non-existing voice in my head. I can hear you, but not see you. Maybe you're my imagination."

"_Imagination doesn't exist."_

"…"

"_You didn't tell me who you are either."_

"Because I don't know. By the way, you started the conversation and you seem to know more about it." I slowly became aware of a light pressure on my body, but I still couldn't move.

"_Then let me tell you."_

"…"

"_Why are you hesitating?"_

"Who says I can trust you?"

"_Nobody says. But you know you can, right?"_

"I don't know anything!"

"_I'm sure you do. Deep down you know you can trust me. You know I'm a friend. You just forgot.."_

I wasn't sure. Another shock went through me, only weakly this time. It felt familiar again. Whoever he was, he was right.

"_You remember?"_

"I don't remember anything. I just – feel things."

"_You feel things?"_

"Sometimes."

"_Extraordinary. Then what do you feel?"_

"Familiar things, only short ones though."

"_I see." _A slight laugh could be heard, but I had no idea what the emotion behind it was.

"Why do you laugh?"

"_Because."_

I decided not to ask further, more important things bothered me. "Why can't I see or move?"

"_Because you're stuck."_

"Stuck? How?"

"_Stuck."_

"I don't want to be stuck! I want to get out of here."

"_So do I."_

"You're stuck too?"

"_Not like you are. You have a bigger problem."_

"How are you stuck?"

"_You wouldn't understand."_

"Tell me."

"_Later."_

Whoever he was, he liked being mysterious. "Can you get me out of here?"

"_I can't. Not yet."_

"Then when can you?" I just realised I sat in the fetal position the whole time. I wouldn't like to sit like this forever.

"_Later."_

"Why don't you give me clear answers? I still have no clue who you are, who I am, where I am and why I am here."

"_Do you trust me?"_

I hesitated, no idea why. I guess since I still didn't see the mysterious speaker. But he was the only being around, the only one to answer my questions. And it all seemed so familiar.. "Yes," I answered eventually.

"_Good."_

I felt the pressure on my body grow stronger and stronger. Suddenly I realised what it was. I stopped resisting it and let the energy go, allowed it inside of me, shivering in pleasure.

"_You've understand it, I see."_

"Yes," I answered, more certain now.

"_Good. Now, let me explain it.."_

I nodded eagerly, listening attentively as he reminded me who I was, who he was, why I was here and what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: Don't forget to check the forum on cl.yourbb.nl/index.php ! Advertise your stories there, enjoy the games, discuss things and way more! Note: it's possible the forum starts up in Dutch thanks to an annoying little bug, but I can fix it for you when you pm me.**

**Note 2: Beta-read by WeaponFanfic.**

**Note 3: Hope you liked it, even though it's so confusing and just a prologue. Next chapter should be here really soon.**


	2. Chapter two: more than one

**Chapter two: more than one**

**Author's note: my story "Lost In The Shadows" is now finished. I'd just like some more reviews before I post the last chapters there.**

**Dedicated to: Ailana. We had a great time together, I'm sorry it had to end like that. We'll probably never meet again, but you gave me a great idea for an oc which will be used later in this story. So thanks.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**??'s pov**

An electric shock flew through my body and I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes, wondering where I was – only to find nothing but darkness. Not the slightest bit of light anywhere. Was I blind? I tried to move an arm or a leg but I couldn't. Was I paralysed as well?

"Um.. hello?" I asked hesitatingly. No answer. I tried to move my arms again and eventually I could move a few inches after some effort. Seems like I was stuck somewhere. In a small building or something, that's how it felt. So I tried to move more, give it a push, over and over again.

Man, it took a long time. Hours if you ask me! Pushing, pulling, rummaging, hopping up and down. Finally I heard a loud CRACK and I fell out of a.. closet. OH. MY. GOD. A closet!! A small one, brown, old and dusty, barely enough to keep a person in. The lock had broken after all my struggling.

How the heck did I end up in a closet like that?! It was ridiculous. Same for the environment: the chamber I was in was just as old-fashioned, with its broken mirrors, trash scattered on the ground, half-torn wallpaper, cupboards open and empty except for some broken stuff, …

I had no idea at all where I was or why I was here. I didn't even know _who_ I was to be honest. I decided to check out more of this place. The whole house was one big mess! It didn't take me long to find the exit, so I went out to examine the environment. There was a garden, totally overgrown with the weirdest vegetation I've ever seen. Wait, come to think of it, I never saw any vegetation. Or at least I didn't remember. Why? What had happened?

Another look at the surroundings showed me loads of huge, thin trees, all green with some snow here and there. There stood a street sign next to a small, bumpy road: Switzerland, it said. I didn't even know that place!

At that moment I noticed a small camera right above the door which had apparently followed me the whole time. I walked to the left, to the right, skipped a bit and it kept following me. It totally didn't fit in an aged place like this. Strange.

Not long after that I heard the sound of wheels driving over the snow. A black car arrived, slipping so hard it nearly crashed into a tree. Even before it completely stopped, two men in black with sunglasses jumped out and headed for my direction. "Heya!" I shouted, waving at them. "Could you help me maybe?"

Instead of answering, one of the guys took a gun out of nowhere and aimed for me. Before I even could blink my eyes he shot (he surely was a skilled marksman), only missing me by an inch because I stepped aside just in time. The bullet struck the wooden house I came from earlier. I briefly examined the projectile and found out it was less like a bullet and more like a needle with some type of liquid in it.

Poison? Sleeping stuff? I didn't have time to find out, and I'd rather not anyway. I did the first thing nearly anyone would do in a situation like this.

Run, run, run…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: Don't forget to check the forum on cl.yourbb.nl/index.php ! Advertise your stories there, enjoy the games, discuss things and way more! Note: it's possible the forum starts up in Dutch thanks to an annoying little bug, but I can fix it for you when you pm me.**

**Note 2: Beta-read by: WeaponFanfic.**

**Note 3: Just one more chapter to go and this prologue is done already.**


	3. Chapter three: time has passed

**Chapter three: time has passed**

**Author's note: I changed thoughts. This will get one big story instead of the prologue alone, since if I would divide it all it'd be hard to find. So I also changed the name and description of this story.**

**Note 2: Forgot to say this was another story first, that's why some of the reviews might not fit. It was originally the same story, but it sucked so badly I totally remade it.**

**Note 3: With this chapter I end what used to be the prologue, but it doesn't really matter anymore.. Anyway, the real 'action' starts with the next chapter. ******

**Note 4: My apologies for this short chapter, just so you people know where we are in the timeline.**

**Dedicated to: Kittyclaw for thinking up the new title.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**X time later in Kadic academy, France – Jeremie's diary**

Lots of things have changed since we (Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and me)turned on the super calculator of the abandoned victory two years ago. It did give us a lot of grief, being hunted by the evil virus which was Xana, but it gave us wonderful moments as well. We wouldn't know each other without this program, and we wouldn't have discovered Aelita.

Now we're a group of the best friends ever here in Kadic, victorious since we managed to free the A.I. Aelita from the virtual world called Lyoko. She moved into our school too. Nobody got suspicious at all after we faked her papers and told everyone she was Odd's cousin from Canada. _Random note: I think (and I hope) she likes me._ Anyway, all went well after our glorious moment.

Seemed like we didn't win our fight yet, though. Xana had implanted a virus into Aelita right before we could materialise her. This way she would die with Xana when we turned the computer off. So we (well, not we, but I to be honest) would have to find an anti-virus before killing him. I'm afraid it'll take me some time, I haven't found anything yet.

Also, our war against Xana's monsters is far from over. His monsters have improved and a new sector has been found as well (Carthage or just sector 5), which we can enter by a transport orb. I managed to create vehicles for our team while Xana managed to create two new monsters (Tarantula's as Odd calls them, and a scyphozoa who tries to steal Aelita's memory for a reason we don't know yet).

Apart from that, Xana's power on Earth has enhanced additionally. His attacks are more furious now, he even can possess normal people (like me) and we discovered the return-in-time makes him stronger, so we only can use that in emergencies. Luckily he can't take over Ulrich or the others, since they go to Lyoko so often and so build up a resistance against the spectres.

Also, we got this new student at Kadic, named William Dunbar. Ulrich is quite jealous at him to say the least, since Yumi seems to like him.

I almost forgot, we have a new mystery: Franz Hopper and his hermitage. Seems like he's been teacher at Kadic, disappeared and had something to do with Lyoko. We don't know what it is yet, but we'll find out soon.

That's about it, I'm off to work on Aelita's anti-virus now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: Don't forget to check the forum on cl.yourbb.nl/index.php ! Advertise your stories there, enjoy the games, discuss things and way more! Note: it's possible the forum starts up in Dutch thanks to an annoying little bug, but I can fix it for you when you pm me.**

**Note 2: Beta-read by: WeaponFanfic.**


	4. Chapter four: from dream to nightmare

**Chapter four: from dream to nightmare**

**Author's note: Sorry for the waiting, I didn't really have time to write/update recently..**

**Note 2: This chapter is full of symbols and riddles!**

**Dedicated to: **xXxNyte-chanxXx**, thanks for your reviews.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nick's pov**

A blue screen in front of me. A ridiculous big screen for just two numbers. 1.5 it said, nothing more. I had no idea what it meant. Was it a date? A year? An age? A secret code? No clue at all.

"Nick, wake up." Someone tapped at my shoulder and I turned around to face this girl again. I've met her countless times already, but still I didn't even know her name. She was dressed in a simple white dress as usual, reaching to her feet. The extraordinary thing about her was her short hair, completely pink. "Daydreaming again?" she asked kindly.

"I was just thinking about this number here," I answered, pointing at the blue screen. However, this object was gone suddenly. I discovered we were standing in the middle of a dark forest, impossible to have any form of technology around. I also detected I was dressed completely in black, this being jeans and a kimono. Furthermore, I saw a rather long sword stinging into the soil a little further. It was also black, so I assumed it belonged to me.

The girl tugged on my shoulder again. "You should stop musing. You're doing it all the time and you start imagine things. That's bad."

I sighed, turning back to her. "I know, but I can't help it. Where are we anyway?"

"Egypt," she replied simply. I blinked in surprise and saw we were indeed standing in a place overwhelmed with sand. The black sword still was there, but it was farther away from me now.

"Hey!" I called, rising up to go after it.

The girl grabbed me by my wrist though, clinging tight to me. "No need for that," she soothed softly.

I calmed down, glancing at the necklace she wore which I didn't see yet. It was black, shaped in the form of a small dragon. "What's that?" I asked her, nodding at the item. She clacked her tongue and snatched the amulet off her neck in a quick move. "Don't drop it!" I abruptly yelled, grabbing her hand. I didn't know why, but this seemed important to me.

She bit her lip until it bled. "I'm sorry," she stated finally, giving me a hug. Next, a huge wind force appeared out of nowhere, hauling her away from me. She called for help as she flew away at an incredible speed. I couldn't catch up with her at all. At that moment, the sword in the distance shined as if it said "take me", so I turned around to go for it.

"No need for that," a strong voice bellowed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an old man with a long, grey beard, dressed in a white cloth. He sat cross-legged on top of a mountain, staring down at me. A small cage in his left hand and a pipe in his right.

"Now, who are you again?" I asked curiously, stepping closer and forgetting the sword. "And who was the girl?"

"The creation of the creator is wonderful. One was there, two came after. One was real, two were fake. The control was given to one inside, one outside. The secret was split in four, each one holding a piece. One escaped, one got stuck, one got captured. Two of the four have already returned. Leave it, stay, don't go or you'll walk to your doom."

"Um.. Right.." I raised an eyebrow at the man who just quoted a bunch of nonsense. Then he vanished, to be replaced by a dark ghost-like-thing.

"Can you swim?" it asked.

"Why?" I looked downwards to see I was surrounded by water and only had one unstable piece of ice to stand on. The sword now stung on a glacier far away. "Now what's going on here?" I shouted, now getting very frustrated.

A high, irritating laugh filled the air. A blinding light illuminated the whole environment. "One was real, two came after but were fake. One was taken, but locked away. One was wounded, hidden and locked away. One escaped, was hidden and locked away. Go. Take it. Fight, or you'll bring doom upon you," was what the black spirit declared.

The laughing got louder and even more irritating. "Help me!" someone yelled desperately.

Laughing. A black pendant. A spectre. An old man. Gusts of wind. The sword falling into the water, floating away. A cage. A pipe. A screen with "1.5" on it. The world turned upside down, burning.

"No," I spoke to myself, "this isn't real. This won't happen." I jumped in the water and started to swim towards the sword.

That's where I woke up, for real this time. "Wow," I mumbled, "Those dreams get more and more interesting every time." I climbed out of the tree I slept in and continued my journey to my new school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: Don't forget to check the forum on cl.yourbb.nl/index.php ! Advertise your stories there, enjoy the games, discuss things and way more! Note: it's possible the forum starts up in Dutch thanks to an annoying little bug, but I can fix it for you when you pm me.**

**Note 2: Beta-read by: WeaponFanfic.**

**Note 3: Could I get 2 reviews before I post the next chapter? More is always appreciated of course.**


End file.
